Fête des étoiles 2009/Guide
=Introduction= Tout les jeux de la fête des étoiles précédente sont encore de retour, des cadeaux des trouvailles de votre moogle dans votre maison mog à la téléportation aux Bienfaiteurs de ville en ville ! La nouveauté de la fête de cette année est l'ajout du camp d'entraînement des Bienfaiteurs où vous aurez un jeu de course contre la montre. Qu'est ce qui est nouveau *Le camp d'entraînement des Bienfaiteurs, un ajout des précédentes fêtes des étoiles. **Des nouveaux objets du camp d'entraînement : arbre de Jeuno, calot yukiusagi, calot yukiusagi +1 =Mini-jeux= Comme beaucoup d'autres événements de FFXI, ils arrivent avec leur propre mini-jeux. En accomplissant ces mini-jeux vous serez récompensé par des objets exclusifs de la fête ou des objets en rapport avec la fête. Quelques mini-jeux vous feront courir un peu partout, pendant que d'autres plus tranquille vous feront juste échanger des objets. Camp d'entraînement des Bienfaiteurs Positions & Temps limites Remarque :* Les Assistants souriants (Smile Helper) vous donneront un effet de fuite quand vous leur parlerez. :** Vous ne pouvez pas recevoir de nouveau l'effet de fuite du même Assistant souriant. :* Partir de suffisamment d'Assistants souriants entre les points de contrôles vous permettra de ne pas perdre votre effet de fuite. C'est très important si vous voulez le temps le plus rapide. :* Si vous n'arrivez pas à l'Assistant souriant avant que votre effet de fuite disparaisse (approx 30-40 secondes), parfois ils ne vous donnerons pas de nouveau l'effet de fuite jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint l'Assistant souriant suivant. :** Vous n'avez pas besoin de battre le temps le plus rapide, seulement le temps initial le plus rapide du bienfaiteur. :** Si vous perdez l'effet de fuite vos chances de terminer la course sous la limite du temps initial le plus rapide du bienfaiteur sont nulles. :* Vous pouvez utiliser l'effet de fuite donné par les Assistants souriants (des précédentes courses) pour obtenir un bon départ sur votre prochaine course. Tout les sorts, équipements et aptitudes d'augmentation de la vitesse de déplacement fonctionnent. :* Astuce pour la course de haut niveau : des macros pour Troubadour Mazurka et/ou Fuite du THF aident beaucoup. :* Il est inconnu si c'est intentionnel ou pas, mais quelquefois le Smile Helper ne donnera pas au joueur l'effet de fuite après le point de passage. :* Il n'y a pas d'objets pré requis pour obtenir le calot yukiusagi +1. Vous n'avez pas besoin de recevoir le calot yukiusagi en premier. :* Il n'y a pas de récompense supplémentaire pour avoir battu tout les 3 temps les plus rapide de chaque niveau de course. Les tentatives répétées donneront des récompenses normales. :* Deux des PNJs dans les zones de haut niveau bougeront, mais resteront ciblables et à portée du marqueur. Des présents en échange de destructions ! Allez dans une des zones de démarrage à l'extérieure des villes et cassé les "Astral Boxes" pour recevoir de la nourriture en objets et des bons cadeaux en objets clé. : Ronfaure occidental / Ronfaure oriental : Gustaberg Nord / Gustaberg Sud : Sarutabaruta Ouest / Sarutabaruta Est Détruire la plus petite boîte pour recevoir un bon cadeau : clochette (ce n'est pas toujours du 100%, alors vous devrez détruire d'autres boîtes). Les boîtes peuvent aussi donner d'autres objets de Noël, comme: :*Une part de pudding des étoiles :*Une part de bûche au chocolat :*Une canne en sucre :*Une bague en sucre :*Un costume onirique :*Un gâteau aux fraises :*Un lebkuchenhaus :*Une dinde rôtie :Votre Moogle peut aussi "trouver" ces objets d'une chaussette onirique, d'un coffret onirique ou depuis de la vaisselle onirique placé dans votre Maison Mog. Si vous êtes dans une équipe, et qu'un équipier détruit la plus petite boîte et reçoit un bon cadeau : clochette, le reste de l'équipe le recevra aussi. Les autres objets obtenus des Astral Boxes sont placés dans le trésor. Il n'y a que la plus petite boîte qui donnera un bon cadeau : clochette. Costume onirique +1 Pour obtenir le costume onirique +1 vous devez d'abord avoir la version standard c'est à dire le costume onirique. Cette version standard sera obtenu de n'importe quelle boîte. Quand vous aurez en votre possession le costume onirique vous pourrez donner votre bon cadeau : clochette au Moogle pour avoir la version HQ. Vous aurez besoin de répéter plusieurs fois cette mini-quête. Il y a aussi une possibilité d'obtenir une Cloche onirique auprès du Moogle. Notez que, comme avec les autres objets d'événement, le jeu vérifiera seulement votre inventaire personnel, votre coffre mog, votre rangement, et votre casier mog pour déterminer quel objet vous avez déjà eu. Les objets d'événement stockés par un PNJ de stockage ne seront pas comptés comme en votre possession, alors vous les obtiendrez encore. Il est préférable de récupérer tout les objets du PNJ de stockage pour éviter de les obtenir à nouveau. Prêtez main forte aux Moogles ! Positions: : San d’Oria Sud (H-9) / San d’Oria Nord (J-8) : Marché de Bastok (G-8) / Mines de Bastok (I-8) : Forêt de Windurst (H-11) / Canaux de Windurst, partie nord (F-9) Il y a deux jeux ici: un implique de donner des cadeaux à des PNJs, le second implique d'échanger des cartes avec les aventuriers! Les deux jeux donne de la nourriture en objets, des meubles, et des bons cadeaux en objets clé. Vous serez seulement capable de le faire une fois par jour Vana'diel (après 0:00, heure de Vana'diel) Cadeaux aux PNJs Parlez à un Moogle pour recevoir les 4 cadeaux. Le moogle vous donnera les noms des 4 PNJs à qui les donner. (Ne pas changer de zone pendant la livraison.) (Aussi, les 4 cadeaux n'apparaîtront pas dans votre inventaire ou vos objets clé. Parlez juste aux PNJs pour donner leur cadeau.) Les moogles sont situés à ces positions suivantes: : Canaux de Windurst (côté nord) (F-9) : San d'Oria Sud (H-9) : Mines de Bastok (I-8) devant l'hôtel des ventes Les noms des PNJs sont: *Canaux de Windurst :*Honoi-Gomoi (Sud) (E-7) en haut du Trader's Home :*Kayeel-Payeel(Nord) (G-7) derrière l'Optistère :*Angelica (Nord) (F-10) au second étage au dessus du Rarab Tail Hostelry (Porte de l'"Hostelry Room #1") :*Kenapa-Keppa(Sud) (J-9) à l'intérieur du Rhinostère *San d'Oria Sud :*Ullasa (B-6) à l'intérieur du manoir du Comte Caffaule :*Balasiel (F-7) sur le balcon du haut :*Chanpau (E-7) à l'est de Pikeman's Way :*Femitte (I-8) sous l'arbre à côté de Rouva *Mines de Bastok :*Tall Mountain(J-7) près de la guilde des alchimistes :*Tami (J-8) devant le VCS :*Virnage(I-5) à l'intérieur de Bat Lair's Inn dans la pièce la plus loin :*Christina (I-9) parmi le moogle près de l'écurie chocobo Après avoir donné les cadeaux parlez encore au même Moogle. Vous recevrez un bon cadeau : neige et soit 10 feux d'artifice aléatoire ou soit d'autres objets de fête. (De la vaisselle onirique, un coffret onirique et une chaussette onirique ont été signalés. Les bons cadeaux peuvent être échangés aux Moogles pour des prix (voir ci-dessous). Echange de cartes avec les autres aventuriers Parlez à un moogle d'une de ces positions pour recevoir une carte de Cassiopée: : San d'Oria Nord (J-8) : Forêt de Windurst (H-11) : Marché de Bastok (G-8) Echangez cette carte à un autre joueur du sexe et de l'espèce spécifiés comme indiqué par le Moogle. :Si vous êtes dans une équipe avec un autre joueur qui est dans la même zone, vous recevrez une carte qui correspond au sexe et à l'espèce de l'autre équipier. Ce joueur échangera alors la carte de Cassiopée au Moogle, recevant une carte de Persée signée avec le nom de la personne qui a obtenu la carte (ie. vous) et un cadeau (de la nourriture ou des cristaux HQ). Il vous échangera en retour la carte de Persée, et vous l'échangerez au Moogle pour un cadeau et un bon cadeau : étoile. Le cadeau du rire d'un enfant ! (Bienfaiteurs) Positions: : San d’Oria Nord (J-9) : Mines de Bastok (I-9) : Canaux de Windurst (F-5, côté nord) Jouez à ce jeu pour être téléporté gratuitement de ville en ville! *Pour commencer, vous aurez besoin d'un bonnet onirique ou d'un bonnet onirique +1. La version NQ peut être achetée auprès des vendeurs moogle dans le Port de Bastok, aux Canaux de Windurst, et à San d'Oria Nord si vous n'en avez pas déjà un. *Après, parlez à un Bienfaiteur pour recevoir une pochette-surprise. Vous obtiendrez une pochette de cette manière tout les jours Vana'diel. (Vous devez accepter la pochette avant de recevoir les options de téléportation.) *Les positions des Bienfaiteurs sont les suivantes: :*Charmealaut - San d'Oria Nord (J-9) :*Atagei-Portagei - Canaux de Windurst (nord)(F-5) :*Christina - Mines de Bastok (I-9) *Echangez la pochette-surprise aux enfants de toute la ville en portant votre bonnet onirique/bonnet onirique +1 augmentera votre réputation. Les feux d'artifice (gagnés des autres jeux, ou achetés auprès des vendeurs Moogle) augmenteront aussi votre réputation, mais dans une moindre mesure, ce qui demande d'échanger plus d'objets. Les feux d'artifice des autres événements, comme le Muteppo, ne seront pas acceptés par les enfants. **Quelques positions d'enfants ***Ailbeche à droite du bienfaiteur, pour San d'Oria Nord ***Devant la guilde des cuisiniers pour les Canaux de Windurst (nord) ***Valeri au nord est du bienfaiteur pour les Mines de Bastok, à côté du Point de retour. *Si vous parlez encore à un bienfaiteur, il vous dira votre niveau de réputation quand il vous donnera l'option de vous téléporter directement vers une autre ville. :*Vous perdrez un peu de réputation à chaque fois que vous utiliserez le service de téléportation. Cette réputation est refaite de la même manière que ci-dessus. :Une fois que vous avez le maximum de réputation, vous ne pouvez plus échanger des feux d'artifice aux enfants, ce qui fait que vous savez quand vous pouvez obtenir le bonnet onirique +1. *'Messages pour le niveau de réputation dans l'ordre croissant:' :*"You've done some good. You just need to give a little extra effort!" :*"You have done fairly well. Keep it up!" :*"Vous avez apporté beaucoup de joie aux enfants ! Bon travail !" :*"You have brought smile upon smile to the children! Excellent work!" :*"You have the children bursting with glee! Stupendous job!" :*"Les enfants vous adorent !. Et même moi, je vous adore !" Bonnet onirique +1 Pour obtenir le bonnet onirique +1, mettre un des arbres des villes (acheté d'un vendeur de bonnet onirique, ou de l'hôtel des ventes) dans votre Maison Mog. Vous aurez besoin du maximum de réputation auprès des enfants (la plus haute réputation donnée des bienfaiteurs sera "Les enfants vous adorent !. Et même moi, je vous adore !"). Attendez jusqu'au Minuit Japonais, et quand vous parlerez à votre Moogle, il vous donnera un cadeau. Allez à l'extérieur de votre Maison Mog et utilisez le cadeau de votre inventaire et vous obtiendrez le bonnet onirique +1 dans celui-ci. Que faire avec les bons cadeaux Parlez au Moogle avec le bon-cadeau en votre possession. Vous ne devez pas avoir une carte de Cassiopée dans votre inventaire. Les moogles sont trouvés aux positions suivantes: : Canaux de Windurst Waters près de la sortie vers Sarutabaruta Ouest : Forêt de Windurst près de la sortie vers Sarutabaruta Est : San d'Oria Sud (K-9) : San d'Oria Nord (D-8) : Marché de Bastok devant la fontaine. : Mines de Bastok (I-9), à côté de Christina. Cloche onirique +1 Parlez à un des moogles indiqués au-dessus avec une cloche onirique, un bon cadeau : clochette, un bon cadeau : étoile, et un bon cadeau : neige dans votre inventaire/vos objets clé. Il vous sera donné le choix entre échanger tous les 3 bons ou un seul bon. Choisissez tous les 3 pour obtenir la cloche onirique +1. Remarques: - Vous obtiendrez une cloche onirique standard si vous n'en avez pas déjà une dans votre inventaire. - Après l'obtention de la cloche onirique +1, si vous échangez encore tous les 3 bons, vous recevrez 1 exemplaire de chaque objet suivant: Une canne en sucre, Une bague en sucre, et une dinde rôtie. :Vous recevrez automatiquement les cadeaux quand vous parlerez à un de ces Moogles avec un ou deux bons cadeaux en votre possession. Vendeurs de la fête Avez-vous fini vos courses festives ? Il y a des vendeurs Moogle situés dans les grandes villes pendant la durant de la fête. Positions: : San d'Oria Nord (D-8) : Port de Bastok (L-8) : Canaux de Windurst (G-10) : Haut Jeuno (G-7) Vendeurs d'objets: :*Popstar (Feu d'artifice) 400g :*Neige étincelante (Feu d'artifice) 252g :*Main scintillante (Feu d'artifice) 252g :*Cavalier des airs (Feu d'artifice) 672g :*Pétard (Feu d'artifice) 231g :*Confettis (Feu d'artifice) 275g :*Petite chandelle (Feu d'artifice) 275g :*Bonnet onirique 10,000g :*Arbre de San d'Oria 10,000g :*Arbre de Bastok 10,000g :*Arbre de Windurst 10,000g :*Kadomatsu 10,000g en:Starlight Celebration 2009/Guide